vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Anthonio Zeppeli
Summary Will Anthonio Zeppeli is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood. After Jonathan Joestar's fight with Dio Brando in the Joestar mansion, Zeppeli confronts Jonathan to train him in the art of the Ripple in order to defeat Dio and his supernatural forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Will Anthonio Zeppeli Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I: Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human, Hamon User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and transfer it towards objects and people, This can be used to harm any undead opponent through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (via Hamon), Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via Stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon), Water Walking, minor Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation and Biological Manipulation, Healing (Of himself and others), can transfer his Hamon through objects to damage zombies/vampires behind walls or parts within the body via sendo overdrive, Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight), Statistics Amplification (Of others) Attack Potency: Building level (Is beyond fodder zombies as he usually destroys them in one hit, but has never been seen or implied to destroy a vampire. However, he stomped Jonathan in one hit, in which he was capable of surviving attacks from Tarkus), can ignore conventional durability with Hamon Speed: Hypersonic+ (Had traveled from places farther away from Jonathan without him realizing it, matched a casual Dio in speed, and reacted to debris launched at him as fast as an explosion) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Very high, kept conscious despite being torn in half. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Zoom Punch (Can be increased by channeling the Hamon/ripple through different mediums), several meters with wine projectiles Standard Equipment: Glasses of wine Intelligence: Quite intelligent, as he was able to master the ancient martial art of Hamon and taught Jonathan himself in a short amount of time. Weaknesses: Zeppeli must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon. His breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gif_(15).gif|Zoom Punch Gif_(24).gif|Hamon Cutter WmnoEr@10MB.gif|Sendo Wave Kick Gif_(8)jojo.gif|Life Magnetism Overdrive Gif_(26).gif|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Gif_(25).gif|Tornado Overdrive Gif_(13).gif|Deep Pass Overdrive Gif_(10).gif|Hamon effect on undead. *'Hamon/Ripple/Sendo:' Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to it's solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. Will, through the use of Hamon energy can: increase jumping height, walk on water and manipulate liquids, strengthen objects and increase their potency, revive plants, bypass and hit targets behind armor and objects, store hamon within organisms like roses, infuse objects with hamon, null pain, heal scars, broken bones, wounds and more. *'Zoom Punch:' Zeppeli stretches the joints in his arm via Hamon in order to launch them forward at opponents launches his fist forward and strike his opponent. *'Hamon Cutter:' Zeppeli fires razor-sharp wine discs from his wine glass. The liquid is capable of cutting through solid objects such as flesh or steel. **'Sendo Wave Kick:' Zeppeli strikes with his Hamon-infused knee. **'Life Magnetism Overdrive:' Zeppeli either draws life from or gives life to plants. It was used to both draw leaves together like a magnet into the shape of a hang glider (with the aid of Jonathan) and to revive the wilting flowers of a dead tree. **'Tornado Overdrive:'Zeppeli spins his body rapidly, following with a spinning kick in the air. **'Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive:' Zeppeli's last resort. He transfers all of his life energy into another individual, in which permanently boosts all of their physical abilities to Zeppeli's level. However, he depletes his own life energy when performed and will die because of it. Gallery Unit_William_A._Zeppeli_(Link_Skill).png Unit_William_A._Zeppeli_(Platinum_Ring).png Unit_William_A._Zeppeli_(Zoom_Punch).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lisa Lisa (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Lisa Lisa’s profile (speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Hamon Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Water Walking Users